


Perfect Simulation

by Lovely_Lover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feminization, Harems, Implied/Referenced Sexual Slavery, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Knotting, Large Cock, Large Insertion, Light BDSM, M/M, Objectification, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Watersports, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lover/pseuds/Lovely_Lover
Summary: Everyone has that one fantasy. Something buried deep in the psyche, that only comes as an intrusive thought that occasionally pops up while doing mundane tasks. Everyone experiences that. Everyone has that. From the average Joe next door to the most pious priest, they all have that one sick fantasy no one knows about except for them and god.And there’s only one place that can turn that into a reality.Doll House.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes I'm new to this hehe.  
> ** also sorry for constantly editing/rewriting this thing even after I posted it!!! I guess it gives you incentive to reread? hahahaha... (ง ื▿ ื)ว

Admittedly, Cal Aitken thought that was a joke. Or some sort of urban legend degenerates made up and told to each other, for solidarity or some other bullshit. Who could blame him, when it’s only ever referenced in very “ _niche”_ forums.

Not to mention how you can _actually_ access such a place. First, you order a tablet, anywhere online, but has to be off brand. Not as in, it has no brand, more like the brand is… off brand. Stupidly hard to differentiate, but if you contact the seller and ask for a _“second hand”_ one, and set “98 117 99 107” as your contact number, you’ll get a standard tablet right on your doorsteps. If you did it right, or just plain lucky, that tablet will have an app called “ _Doll House”_ already installed. It’s a discreet chat room. Disguised as a candy crush rip off. There, you could talk to a “ _middle man_ ” who’ll guide you to the place of… business. Not before paying a leg and an arm for it, of course.

It’s all very… crazy and convoluted. But the more Cal thought about it, the more he wanted to try. Worst case scenario; he’ll have a piece of junk worth fifty fucking bucks. Not that much of a loss. He can always resell it. Best case scenario… well, thinking about it just made him instantaneously hard. He’s been furiously masturbating for weeks before he decided to go through with it.

The whole thing is rumored to be a sex trafficking ring, or some rich assholes’ sex club, hence all the complicated procedures. Some say it’s just a _really_ good, immersive, hell maybe even theatrical brothel. For a man like Cal, who has a _fucking_ lot pent up, he really hopes it’s the former.

In fact, he’s willing to bet fifty fucking bucks on it.

* * *

Cal was groggy, barely finished his coffee when the door bell rang. What greeted him when he opened his front door though, is a small brown box. Sticked on top of it, was a note that said “Hi buck.” with a smiley face and a heart. That woke him up more than the coffee did.

He could barely wait to open the box, barely reached his living room when he ripped it to shreds and grabbed the coveted tablet. It was a sleek little thing, no smaller than a standard notebook. But so full of promise… He threw himself on the couch, leg jiggling as he waits for it to boot up. Seriously, when was the last time he felt the dizzying mix of excitement and anxiety in the fifty years he has lived? He feels like he’s twelve again, discovering porn for the first time. Only this time he’s the director, and he can fuck the actors too.

Cal let out a demented giggle when he saw _Doll House_ ’s logo. Once he opened the app, it asked him to sign up. Fairly innocuous, it's just like any other mobile app, but when he tapped the _“multiplayer”_ icon, a chat room shows up, with three dots consecutively glowing inside a speech bubble.The middle man.

He was curt. Almost suspiciously so. Cal wondered if he’s actually a bot, or an A.I. or something. He really hopes so, because his sweaty hands makes it hard to type, and he’s bound to make spelling mistakes. Oh, and also because of the fact he’s about to share very revealing and sensitive data. It’d be awkward to think that a real person will read that. The comfort of anonymity is lost in these kinds of… transactions; Part of the trade really, so Cal can’t complain.

After quickly exchanging very short pleasantries, the middle man instructed Cal to call him using the tablet. Cal was in a flurry, trying to find his earphones. He even scurried to his room, which was overkill since he lives alone in a thickly walled apartment.

“Good afternoon Mr. Aitken.” A human woman said. Damn. “Sorry if this caught you off guard, but we go for verbal contracts more than the usual written ones. Is that a problem?”

_Damn._ They must be recording the call. Again, it’s reasonable, so Cal can’t complain. It’s the only thing traceable to him, since he’s paying with a cryptocurrency. A business like this can’t be trifled with. Not like he even wants to. He plans to be a regular.

“No. Not at all.” Cal said, his voice shaky.

“Great. Now, Calvin Aitken, as part of Doll House’s entry, are you willing to accept these following rules?”

There was a soft _ping,_ coming from the tablet, which startled Cal. The middle man sent him a paragraph. Cal can imagine her waiting while he skims over the rules. It didn’t take him long, since there’s only four. Which includes, but not limited to: keeping requests concise and clear, not demanding refunds or replacements if the merchandise provided has been used, not damaging or stealing any of the merchandise provided, and the one that is highlighted and bold: _do not spread sensitive information about Doll House._

“Have you read the rules properly yet, Mr. Aitken?” She said, snapping Cal out of a small reverie. “Do you have any questions about them? Qualms?”

Cal let out a snort. He wasn’t a good enough person to get cold feet now. “Just one… what happens when I break these rules?”

“Excellent question Mr. Aitken. We have a two-strike system. First strike, we will have the client pay the transgressions fee, which is tripled the amount initially paid, per rule broken. We will also limit most of the resources and allotted time in the next reservation. Second strike, we will have the client removed.”

“...You mean black listed?”

“No.”

Cal swallowed. There was a heavy silence between the two. Only filled with ambient static. He was deep in thought while she patiently waited .

“Do you agree with these conditions, Cal Aitken?” She asked after five minutes, as if scripted.

“... Yes. Of course.” Cal said.

_“Excellent.”_

* * *

After the call, the middle man directed him to the catalog. A list of preexisting “scenarios” for the client to pick and choose as they pleased. It’s like a “choose your own adventure” game but more detailed. Of course the client can still chat up the middle man if they want something altered or more specific from these choices, but the catalog helps speed things up a bit. Or at least makes the process a streamlined one.

It has four main categories, and Cal went through them one at a time. He carefully regards each category, from “ _Stage_ ”, to “ _Play_ ”, to “ _Toys_ ” (and its subcategory literally called “ _etc._ ”) and to “ _Dolls_ ”.

Oh did Cal spend a long while on the Dolls.

It was the most bountiful one of the categories. Cal’s fingers cramped up because of how fast he was scrolling through the pictures, yet he never hit the end. It’s a shame he can only reserve five, max. There were four options on the menu, which helps narrow down the list so that Cal can find exactly what he wants. Gender, age, size and Cal’s favorite, behavior. Cal first asked the middle man what that meant, and they replied:

_Behavior refers to the Dolls’ level of indoctrination. This does not pertain their personalities exactly, more so their obedience. Level one, is a newly acquired Doll. They have only learned the most basics of training. They will not hurt you or try to escape, but they will be more disobedient and may be a handful. So do be careful with them. On the other side of the spectrum, is Level ten. They are the most experienced, and will never hesitate to follow an order. Most new clients always pick Level five, since it’s the safest and most neutral choice. That’s just statistics. In the end, it’s your choice._

Cal asked if he can specify their personality, which the middle man replied: _yes_. Cal sucked his teeth, going through the options and ticking some boxes.

Male, early teens, petite, level one, level five and a level ten. The list shortened, but it's still a lot. Slowly scrolling through the columns of small photos of these beautiful boys, Cal felt his dick filling up. He hesitated for a bit, but then clicked his tongue.

He’s already off the deep end, why not enjoy every bit of it? Throwing any inhibitions left in him, he pulled off his boxers and started jerking off. Slow and steady. He focused on the third row of three. Simon, Ren and Casey. All of them are exactly Cal’s type. As he tapped on their photos, each shows an individual album dedicated to show what they're like. All photos have descriptions. The first few were for medical reasons. Probably. It shows them on a height chart and scale, even exact measurements of their bodies. But the more Cal swipes, the lewder the photos got.

For instance, Simon, a cute timid brunette with baby fat still rounding him out. He is the perfect example of level 1.

Petite in every sense of the word, even when it comes to his little cock. He's also very pale, kind of like the kid you'd expect to have health problems. Like asthma or something, but the middle man assured him that he's perfectly healthy. He's just that cutely vulnerable. In the lewder pics of him, he’s always in tears. There’s a token sweet innocence to him, that makes Cal fall in love. He’s very fond of one pic of him, that perfectly represents him. It’s Simon, absolutely bawling his eyes out as he sits on a sybian, chin tucked in and back perfectly curved. Judging from the bulge from his lower abdomen, he’s sitting on a horse cock dildo. Obviously a pillow princess, and desperate to hide that fact. Cal bets he’s the type of slut that needs pets and cooing to coax him out of his shell. A gentle soul to comfort him. He wonders how he’d react if Cal will be the exact opposite. Maybe he could report to Doll House that Simon's a blooming pain slut. His cock starts leaking precum once he imagines that adorable crying face twisting up as he roughs him up.

Then, Cal moves on to Ren. He’s taller than Simon, with a lean and slender frame. His body looks supple, but has some muscle defining it. Cal imagines he grew up somewhere tropical, with his perfectly defined tan lines and all that.

Out of the three of them, Ren’s the only one with long hair, silky black and stops at his shoulders. Covers his left eye a bit, too. Cal’s absolutely taken by him as well. He imagines how it would feel like to thread his hands through those locks; pulling at them, using it as reigns as he fucks him. He’s a level five, so maybe he’d just bitch a little? Which would just rile Cal up more. When he nears the end of the album, he was quiet surprised. On the sixth pic, Ren is spreading his legs wide as a hulking beast of an english mastiff eats him out. On the next it has him taking his knot, gripping at the dog’s fur while he lays on his back, letting it drool on his face and chest. His hips was on the air, firmly connected underneath the dog’s. Cal’s cock throbbed. In the description, apparently he has always had that dog, Zeus. Even before he was a doll. Quite a duo, these two. Doll House wanted to get rid of Zeus when they got him, but Ren insisted to stay with him, even if it meant that his best friend will be his boyfriend from there on. Heh. Kinda moving actually. But also extremely hot. Cal stifled a groan as he stares at a pic of Zeus’ whole doggy dick snugly sandwiched between Ren’s ass. It’s a monstrous sight to behold, glistening with its own watery cum. 

Next is Casey, a fiery red head covered head to toe in freckles. He is obviously the oldest one. Not because he’s the tallest one, and looked more mature, but because Cal knew he was the sluttiest of all three.

Most damning evidence are the piercings and tattoos riddled all over his body. Some photos are close ups to his puffy inverted nipples, piercings weighed down by a variety of weights. Cal likes the one on his tongue, it’s heart shaped. Somehow fits him. Casey’s way into bondage too, in fact all of his pics has him in some sort of shibari. He’s also hanging off the ceilings too, and attached to varying posts. Maybe he was already a whore before being a doll, since even the first pics- the “proper” ones- has him jumping up and down on a ribbed dildo. What got Cal nearing his peak though, is when he saw Casey’s back. His ass was a perfect peach, but above it is whats Cal’s focused on. _Piss pig. Tattooed_ right there with a cutesy font. The rest of his photo is just him, _showering_ in piss. Bent in half, mouth wide open, ass up in the air and holding his own hole open for what looks like a fucking lake of piss filling him up. A description even said that he prefers piss enemas more than anything else. An honest to god filthy whore. And he looks so damn _happy_ -

Cal came, having half the mind to aim his bursting cock away from the tablet. Even with the prior weeks of constant masturbation, that was the most intense orgasm he’s had. Yet. It was sort of violent even, like it took an inch of his life after. His breathing was labored as he picked up the tablet with his clean-ish hand. Right back to staring at the row of three boys.

A _ping_ went off.

_Forgot to say this, but you can take all the time you need. There’s no rush. :)_

Cal was starting to think the middle man might be psychic.That or his place is actually bugged. But he couldn’t give two shits about it, anyway.

He's well convinced to spend his life savings on this.


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a caveat to “ _Taking your time_ ”, much to Cal’s distaste. He didn’t know that booking boys that are levels five through ten take _much longer,_ since they are so popular. But how was he suppose to know that Casey’s _really_ popular? It was never stated on the app. Damn it… guess not all sex rings are seamless.

He could only afford three days, and that’s already shaving off a sizable amount on his pension and life savings. Good thing he’s in tech. What’s also fortunate, is that Cal may not have all the boys at once, but he can gradually have them for each day. Culminating in all three of them together at the last one. It sort of lines up with the _“play”_ he wanted, plus being a regular in Doll House is still in the plan. He wouldn’t want to risk that, so he won’t put up much of a fight when negotiating prices.

As long as he could fuck those boys into oblivion, he’s willing to stay humble. Kind of. Cal had a sneaking suspicion that he couldn’t do much anyway. Doll House was hard to bargain with. No amount of passive-aggressive could earn him some discounts. So he’s willing to bank on being a good, respecting client to get him that.

He ended up accepting the deal, whole price. Then he was instructed to wait.

Cal waited a week, the longest week he’s had, and when he was ready to passive-aggressively complain, the middle man called him. Not from the tablet, but from his phone this time. He didn’t give them any way to contact him. Personally. At least. Cal was sorta spooked by this.

It was an actual man on the other line this time. More like… a kid. Cal couldn’t tell, since his voice was distorted. Same as the lady’s. Though, he sounded really young. Even through the distortion, he sounded more enthusiastic than the lady did. Maybe because he was younger than her? A new employee maybe. Baseless assumptions really, but that’s what Cal will roll with.

“Hello!” He greeted. “Is this Mr. Aitken speaking? How are you? Good? That’s great!”

Oh boy. A fast talker, this one. Cal barely had time to cut him off.

“All information needed has been downloaded in your tablet, Mr. Aitken. Easily found in the documents folder. It is imperative for you to review all of it, and if proven satisfactory you may come back to me for validation. You may drop this call as you get to it, or not. It is your choice. I will let you know that I am willing to wait for however long you need. What is important here is your approval, sir.”

“Yeah yeah…” Cal absentmindedly said, tablet already on hand as the kid babbled on. He opted to let him stand by as he reads.

They gave him an address first. Along with some pictures of its exterior and interior. His playwill take place on this small, abandoned, apartment with three floors. It’s at the edge of town, where there’s more jungle than concrete. It’s very secluded. Thirty mile radius of it closed off due to construction. Some rich mogul’s planning to set up a privately owned mall there, so he’d heard. Huh. Doll House seems to have friends in pretty high places. That or it’s a front set up by Doll House. Cal isn’t sure which to believe, but he never really knows with these shady businesses. Nonetheless, he moves on to the rest. Which are details, schedules, contingencies, all that jazz.

“Wait, it says here I can go at any time on Friday?” Cal asked. “So I can go at… like the dead of night or something?”

“Yes!” the kid said. Not a second delayed and brimming with enthusiasm. Kinda creepy, if Cal’s being honest. “We are a bit lax when it comes to time, just as long as your stay lasts seventy-two hours _exactly_.”

Cal looks at his watch. It says it’s four in the morning. Now that’s just absolutely fantastic. Perfectly fits Cal’s vision. 

“So… is the boy there?” Cal matched his enthusiasm as he asked some more.

“Simon? We just dropped him off!” He answered. “From your current location, it will take you an hour or two to get there. Depending on traffic. That’s ample time for us to finalize some finishing touches, and he’d be ready for you. Mr. Aitken.”

“Can I request more items, even during my stay? How about food? Is that an option?” Cal continued while already packing up his bag.

“Of course sir! We can’t have you ordering from mcdonalds yourself. So, we have the kitchen, and kitchenette fully stocked on groceries and pre-prep meals. There’s also a sizable amount of toys in a chest available there, as well as lubrication. Some rooms will have a proper set up for any bdsm play, among other things, and their whereabouts are all within a pamphlet provided at the location. If you are not satisfied with anything provided, you may text this number anything you want, preferably as a short list.”

By the time he finished, Cal was done packing.

“Okay… I’m ready to go there.”

“Have you read all of the document?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent! Once you have arrived at the location, we will start clocking you it. Oh, and your tablet serves as an identification for our guard there, so just give that to him and you’re good to go. For more inquiries, please do not hesitate to contact this number.”

Cal didn’t waste any time on dropping the call there. He’s too excited to be polite. He did a mad dash to his bathroom, briskly showered and then raided his closet.

See, he always fantasized being an apex predator. In every sense of the word, perhaps. A highly successful one, too. He doesn’t like to be who he is now; a quiet and snivelling piece of shit forced to just ogle at his boys in a distance. No. He wanted to _hunt_ them. Stalk them, make them feel scared before kidnapping them. Cal’s smart enough not to do this in real life. That’s why he’s so glad that Doll House really exists. He could be that, do all the things he’s dreamed of, in a relatively safe environment and condition.

Now, all Cal needs to do, is look the part. He was never the one who cared for his appearance, but right now, it’s all about setting up an image _he_ wants. So, he carefully laid his outfit on top his messy bed, slowly regarding it. A thick, black jumpsuit, A hoodie underneath, a plain white mask that covers his eyes and heavy combat boots. He figured he has no need for underwear. He also didn’t shave for weeks, giving him a nice scruff. Perfectly added to the “scary serial killer” vibe that he’s going for. All things considered, Cal has this shit on lock.

He quickly donned on everything, grabbed his luggage, and got in his car.

* * *

Cal felt like the gods were smiling down on him.

There was no traffic, so he arrived there only within an hour. Maybe even less, since he speeded over the limit. He parked his car behind the complex, and when he reached the front, the guard was there. Waiting.

He was a mature looking fellow, white strands of hair intertwined with black in a tight braid. Other than that choice of hairstyle, he looks… average. Not someone you’d particularly pegged for a guard. Although, he’s pretty confident in holding a semi-automatic rifle. Cal looked closely, and found that that’s not his only weapon. He’s very much intimidated by him, despite being a foot taller.

As he reached him, Cal sheepishly handed the imposing man his tablet. He sizes him up, making Cal squirm, before fiddling with the tablet. He felt embarrassed, acting nervous when he was one dressed as a criminal. It was an awkward minute, but once that was done he hands it back to Cal. Along with a knowing smirk.

“Welcome to Doll House, freak.” He said in a surprisingly friendly tone, as he steps aside. “Just letting you know, if anything bad happens, I’m nearby.”

It sounded more of a threat than an assurance. Or so, Cal imagined. The whole… interaction gave him whiplash. But that was just a minor hiccup to his coveted seventy-two hour long retreat.

He’d be damned to let that bother him.

* * *

Cal locked the front door, closely listening to the soft _clicks_ as he does.

He slowly surveyed the short hallway, which looks like it’s not abandoned at all. A normal apartment, with floral-print walls, carpeted floor, and quaint furniture. It had more of a “Countryside motel” vibe than normal apartment. Cal whistled. An upstart of a family could live in here. It’s a nice touch, one that took Cal by surprise since he never really specified the “ _Stage”_. Only… the basement part. But he was never good with words, so he just used really basic ones. Still, they managed to hit the nail perfectly. Up ahead there’s stairs leading up and down, on the right there’s a big entrance of what seems like the living room, and on the left are three doors. There’s a pamphlet on top of a side table near Cal, next to some lilies and glass figurines. He picked it up.

On the front of the pamphlet, right below the big print of Doll House’s logo, was the four rules again. Next part, has the floor plan of the apartment, where each room has a number and a corresponding description of those numbered rooms. Bathrooms, master bedroom, that sort of shit. It also says the inventory of toys and equipment. Apparently, they put it everyone. Tucked neatly inside some cabinets and chests. They informed him that Simon’s a floor below. Which was a basement. Or… fashioned to be one. They’re in the middle of a twelve story building. Confusing to put a _“basement”_ below, but it’s all a fun illusion anyways. No need to over-think it. 

Cal’s phone vibrated. It was a text from Doll House’s number.

_Have fun._ It said. With their signature smiley face and heart. The gesture made Cal chuckle.

He then walked down the stairs, made a show of being awfully slow. The room was dimly lit. Ugly interior can barely be seen because of one hanging light bulb, swaying back and forth. It really fits Cal’s description of a _“Dingy”_. No windows, Little furniture and in the center of it all, is Simon, sitting at the edge of a stained mattress. The beloved main character of Cal’s sweet twisted play. Laid in front of him like a delicious meal set for him. Simon has his hands bound in front of him, as well as his feet. Duck tape covers half his pretty face. When Cal come into view, he jerks up and starts shaking. He guessed there’s some cloth inside his mouth, gagging him, because his whimpers were muffled.

God, he was so fucking beautiful. So sexy, too. Seeing him still clothed offends Cal. He swallowed hard and wiped off his drool, pacing. Just the sight of him makes Cal hard. But he can’t blow it all off yet, he wants to savor it. As much as he can. Cal let out a slow, rumbling laugh. Morphing into a giggled. He’s clearly excited. He starts approaching him, circling close around his prey. It made Simon shiver.

Simon looked at him, with his big brown eyes. Wet with tears. Cal licked them off his face. Slowly, he removes the tape, and he was right. Simon spits out a soggy sock.

“P-please…” He begged, making Cal groan.

“Please what, baby?” Cal said. He’s palming his crotch as he straighten up and went around the room. He could sort of make out a tool box. Right at the far corner. He opens it, and there's pliers, multiple sizes of scissors, clothes pins, more duct tape, and jute rope. He babbles on. “Please… let you go? Please… don’t hurt me? Maybe… Please fuck me? Hmm? What is it, sweetheart.”

Simon bit his lips, too scared to continue. Adorable.

Cal slaps him. Hard. And when he toppled over, he yanks him right back up.

“Listen, baby slut. You’re stuck here. You’ll never go back to your normal life. So the faster you learn this, the better it would be for you. Okay? Remember, I’m in charge here. My word is law. Get it?”

When Simon didn’t react, too shocked from the violence, Cal pulled his hair.

“Y-yes!” Simon yipped. That satisfied Cal, and he pulled away.

Following that, he grabbed a medium sized scissor. Plus, he saw an electric lantern near the box. Great, he wanted to see more of Simon. More of his silky smooth skin, waiting to be marked. Grabbing it and at the same time, turning it on, He walks behind Simon. Right on the mattress. He didn’t bother taking his boots off. 

“Wh-wha-” Simon started, but Cal shushed him.

He sets down the lantern by the head of the mattress, before crowding behind the boy. He tries to calm him, caressing his twitching limbs, but the more he does it, the worse it got. Probably because of the scissors he’s still holding in his hand. Or his full hard on rubbing against the small of his back.

“You feel that, baby?” Cal said, grinding his hips. “Ever felt something as big as mine?”

When Simon didn’t answer, Cal tutted. With his free hand, he slides it down Simon’s shorts, groping his flaccid cock. He squeezed, careful not to be too hard on the boy. Yet. Simon gasps and tried to squirm away, but stopped when Cal pointed the scissors at him. Cautioning him.

“Answer me.” Cal growled behind Simon’s ear.

“N-no.” Simon said, and whimpered when Cal pinched the head of his cock.

“Sir. Call me sir, and _I_ will be calling you Bambi. Since you remind me so much of him. With your big eyes and brown hair…” Cal said, trailing off, before pulling his hands away.

Grabbing the seams of his clothes, Cal starts snipping away his clothes. He does so until Simon’s completely naked. Showing all his milky complexion. He twitches as Cal gropes every inch of his skin. After this, he got up and faced him. He unzipped his jumpsuit, right down to his crotch. Slow. Deliberately so. He watched as Simon watched, enjoying his look of shock when his cock jumped out when he fully unzipped.

Despite being tall, he’s still chubby and his face isn’t that great either. Even back then, when he was younger, Cal isn’t particularly attractive. He knows that. But what he lacked in appearance, he more than makes up for with his cock. Ridiculously big, veiny with a nice pair of equally big balls hanging low. Befitting a porn stars. Too bad he didn’t get to use it often. Until now, that is.

Cal was positively delighted when Simon gawked at it. He tried to shy away when Cal shoved it at his lips, but he firmly held Simon’s head in place.

“Come on beautiful. Show me that you truly love cock.” Cal said. “Don’t make me regret taking you in.”

But then Simon didn’t budge, and Cal resorted to slapping him around with his huge cock. He liked the meaty sounds that came from it. Simon’s cheeks got red, but he didn’t stop. It gave his dick a nice tingle.

“Come on bitch, don’t be such a prude. I know you’re a whore deep down, there’s no sense in hiding it.” Cal said, panting. “Is it too big for your little mouth? Is that it?”

Cal’s smearing his precum all over Simon’s lips now. Like gloss. Some goes to his cheeks. Across the nose. It mixes with the tears and snot.

“If you don’t open up soon, I’ll start playing with the other end…” Cal said, low and gravelly.

Simon was incoherent. Hardly understandable with his sobs and deep breathing. Cal’s patience runs thin, but he enjoys Simon’s waterworks. It's hot, really. He’s totally content with painting his dick across the boy’s face, patiently waiting for him to soothe himself as he rubs the tears away with the head of his cock. That felt amazing, and by the time Simon was quiet he was as stiff as a rock.

Realizing he is still holding the scissors, he cuts off Simon’s bindings. He gingerly rubs his wrists right after.

“Come on now. Do your job. Do what you’re born to do.” Cal mocked, holding his cock out for Simon, who hesitantly obliged. 

He watches him make out with the head of his cock at first; enjoying the look of his tiny hands around it. They didn’t close all the way around. Then Simon tries to take him deeper, made an attempt to be slow and steady, but Cal was having none of it. He grips both his ears and started facefucking him.

Simon is trained. Very well, Cal noted. He didn’t gag or fight him. He swallowed Cal whole like a champ. He's crying again though.

“ _Guhh_ \- fuck you’re so good. So tight, Bambi.” Cal groaned, as loud as the sound of his balls hitting Cal’s neck. “You’re such a good cocksucker, huh? _Mmhhm_ …So good. I knew I picked the right baby whore to steal.”

Cal wasn’t at all gentle. He was unrelenting with his thrusts. He only occasionally pulls out to let Simon breathe. Gradually, his thrusting hips pushes Simon down, until his back is laying on the ground. Cal's essentially squatting on his face, bouncing up and down. It gave his core a nice workout. He’s honestly surprise he can still do this, as hard like that, at his fifties. Simon just pitifully accepts it, stretching his lips as wide as he can around Cal’s cock.

He slows down for a bit, taking some time to think. Then, he readjusts his position. He turns around, having his balls cover Simon's eyes, then continues fucking his mouth. Cal’s working up a sweat with the new position, making him heave, but he continues regardless. Sometimes, when he gets tired, he just sits there, on his knees, watching Simon’s throat working on his cock. _Shit._ He can see the bulge. Clear as day. Cal also liked to rub his balls on Simon’s face, letting the musk overwhelm him. Afterwards, he goes back to facefucking the living shit out of him.

A hot minute passed, and Cal wanted to do more. He grabs Simon's soft, chubby thighs that jerks from his touch, and forcibly opens them wide. Simon's hard, but he disregards the existence of his small dick. He raises Simon's hips, does his best not snap his spine while at it, and leers at his hole. Cal grins. He didn’t expect to find a buttplug in there. Doll House has really thought of everything.

He fucks Simon with it for a while, enjoying the way his body tighten up whenever he nudges the thick plug at his prostate. He takes it out eventually, and replaces it with his wide tongue. The lube coating his tight walls tasted like peaches. 

They stay there, in a sixty-nine on the floor. Seemingly for hours. Cal sometimes let his teeth graze the sensitive ring of muscles, softly chewing on it as he wiggles his tongue in deep, and earned garbled shouts from Simon. He loved that. If he’s not doing that, he tenderly french kisses his hole. Treating it like a long lost lover. Then, Cal paused. He feels like he's about to cum. And he can’t have that. It took him a lot of effort to pull away from Simon’s lovely hole, chasing it’s sweet taste with a few, last licks. He stands up, feeling his bones creak as he does, and starts manhandling Simon. He lets him, looking dazed. Cal lays down on his back first, cushioning the back of his head with his arm. Then he instructed Simon to sit on him. Ride his cock. He followed, lagging a bit, like he has any right to be embarrassed now.

“Hurry up, Bambi.” Cal said. He smacks Simon’s ass. “Don’t make me mad now.”

Simon slowly fucks himself down on Cal's dick. It was a clumsy ride. Simon's hips stuttered and he kept moaning _"It's too big"_. Cal gets impatient at this and, after giving Simon a minute, starts fucking into Simon's hole, as rough as he can while he steadies him with a death grip around his hips. Simon screamed, and kept screaming. He has a high and lovely voice. Often cracks a few notes whenever Cal pulled his hair or pinched his nipples. It goes up and down too, in time with Cal’s powerful thrusts. A few painful jabs of cock at his prostate later, has Simon cumming immediately, reducing him to a mewling mess. He can barely sit up anymore.

Cal immediately stops. Simon didn’t notice at first, too busy catching his breath and trying not to cry. He fails the latter of course. All the while, the sweet little whore unconsciously bounced his hips. Cal rubbed his hands all over Simon’s body as he watched him.

“W-wuh?” Simon slurred out, genuinely confused.

“Tell me what you just did.” Cal said, grinning.

When Simon didn’t answer soon enough, Cal slapped him.

“ _Tell me…_ what you just did.” Cal repeated, twisting Simon’s nipple as emphasis. “What did you do, with that cute little cock of yours?”

The shyness that oozes out of Simon has Cal _reeling_. “I… _u-uhm_ \- I c-c-came.”

“While _I was fucking you_ , baby. With my dick deep inside you.” Cal said in between laughs. “What does that make you, huh?”

“... A… A slut.” That took a while- what felt like ions to Cal- to come out of Simon’s puffy lips.

“-and you’re _my_ baby slut. Now and forever. Never forget it.” 

Cal rewarded him with a long, drawn out kiss. Full of tongue, teeth and spit. Once he pulls away, Cal spits on Simon’s open mouth, smearing it all over his tongue with his thumb. They stay like that, as he continues his onslaught on Simon’s abused hole, changing their positions while at it too. Cal's on top of Simon now. He's bent in half, his dick flopping right in front of him so some ropes of leftover cum lands right on his face and some in his mouth. Something about that sight; Simon's beautiful boyish face covered in his tears and jizz has Cal pushing over the edge. He came, jerkily fucking his cock inside while he fills him up with thick cum. He can even feel it coating all over his throbbing dick, warm and cozy.

After the last spurt, he collapses under Simon's twitching body, still thrusting inside him, albeit leisurely this time. Dick’s going soft. Simon whines, overstimulated, but his little cock twitches each time he managed to hit his prostate. Cal smiles, and licks his cheeks. The mix of salty tears and sweet boy cum tastes heavenly. His new favorite flavor.

"My cock will always be inside you, Bambi. One way or another. Are you prepared to be my perfect cock sleeve?" Cal promises Simon.

"Please-” Simon begged before abruptly moaning. 

Cal was fucking him again, building up his speed. He took some ecstasy and shit ton of aphrodisiacs along the way, so his refractory period is significantly reduced. Soon enough, he’s hard and raring to go again. The fact that Simon didn’t stop begging, helped a lot too.

* * *

Cal brutally fucked Simon for a total of four to five hours, including snack breaks. In which he drank a whole six pack and ate some sandwiches. He feeds Simon some of his leftovers. Curiously, he adamantly refused his offer of beer.

They did a number of positions, all from Cal’s memory. From vanilla ones like missionary, spooning, doggy style, to really complicated ones like thor’s hammer, adventurer, iron throne, and so on. Cal really favored the complicated ones. Ones he learned from a Kamasutra book. On times when he needed a long break, ease up his smarting back, he’d like to comfortably have Simon’s ass buried on his face, lazily making out with his tired, oversensitive hole again while he’s on his phone. Reviewing the Kamasutra… maybe. Cal also like suck up his own spunk out of the hole, scooping every last drop of it with his tongue, before forcing Simon to swallow it all. He’d act bratty at first, predictably horrified, but nothing a few backhands won’t fix.

But, just as any mortal, he gets tired. His high progressively wears off, and he finds himself shortly yawning. Simon fared much worse. His voice is scratchy from all the screaming, he can barely hold his own weight, his cum thin and watery, and his poor hole feels loose and sloppy. Cal still likes him this way. Maybe even more so.

“Are you sleepy, beautiful?” Cal cooed, tenderly kissing Simon’s temple while he pumps more cum inside him.

Simon can only muster a moan. A pitiful one. Cal notices that he’s shivering. Which was odd, since they’d been having hot steamy sex all night. Or… day, depending on what time it is. But… it did give Cal an idea.

He wanted to only do this to Casey, but Doll House never stated that some kinks are exclusive to some dolls.

“Here, let me warm you up Bambi.” Cal said, perking up.

He did a lot of hefty work. He cradles Simon, careful not to pull his cock out, and lifts him up with him. Walking to a mini fridge, he grabs another six pack and settles it near him. Next, he folds up the mattress into a neat stack. He went ahead and placed Simon’s back against it, bent in half with his ass high in the air, supported by the mattress. His ankles are up to his ears and his feet almost touching the floor. Simon would have slipped off if not for Cal’s dick still connecting them together. Cal was standing, or more like crouching, on top of Simon. Slowly fucking him during all of it.

He liked the view from up there, can perfectly see Simon’s half-asleep. Consequently, he reached down, fingers touching his rim stretched around his soft cock. It was puffy, red, and it felt hot to the touch.

Simon stirred, weakly jerking away, but Cal ignored him, firmly holding him in place. He experimentally pushes the digits in. It was hard at first, Simon’s hole showing some resistance, but eventually he manages to get in. With enough tenacity, and a bit of wiggling from his cock. Ultimately, he can fit both his two fingers inside, stretching the hole even wider. One pair is right next to Simon’s prostate, and when he presses down on it his dick twitches. Interestingly pathetic. He wonders if he can give him a dry orgasm like this, but that was not his goal. Not right now at least.

Bit by bit, he managed to slip his ball inside him. It was hard at first, since his balls were as fat and chunky as he is. It was also uncomfortable, having to push at his balls like that, but fortunately they were sweaty and slick enough to easily slip in. And when it did… _Jesus fucking Christ_. The feeling of that glorious wet heat surrounding his ball too, squeezing it just right- It was all too sublime. Using a cock ring around his whole junk would be much easier, Cal duly noted. Maybe when he’s fucking Ren. It would feel like a knot, a much bigger one.

Damn, he was getting hard, and it sort of hurts. Especially for what he’s planning. So he centers himself a bit, willing his dick to be flaccid, and when he’s not as horny anymore, he smiles and grabs a beer. Nothing like drinking a nice, cold beer literally balls deep in a bitch boy.

It’s going to be his favorite pass time in the next few days.

* * *

“Hey, Bambi. Wake up.” Cal said, lightly slapping Simon out of his nap. “I want you to be awake for this one.”

Simon blinked dumbly. Cal gave him a lopsided grin, taking a long sip from his bottle.

Then there’s a familiar hissing sound, loud yet muffled, followed by a bitter smell.

He absolutely loved the look of pure confusion on Simon's eyes as he stared at him. And how it morphed into terror as it slowly dawned on him what was going on...

Cal was pissing. Inside him. A hot torrent of urine erupting from Cal's slit as he pump it inside Simon's bowels, filling him up to the brim. He made noises that sounds like protests, but with how his face flushes and his breathing quicken, Cal assumes that it's actually cute little moans of ecstasy. That, mixed with the sound of piss filling his guts; he closes his eyes in bliss as he listens. Like he would with his favorite records. It's like the asmr of his dreams.

He is also enjoying the intense feeling of warmth engulfing his penis, almost like hot springs temperature, pressing around his cock. It's relaxing. Almost a religious experience, since Cal dreamed of doing this for _decades_. Ever since his first lay. Now that he's actually doing it, Cal wants to treasure every second of it. So he takes his time, purposely slowing down his stream just to prolong the moment. He experiments a little, squeezing his bladder hard and aiming a fire hose of a stream at Simon's prostate. He arches his back and screams hoarsely, like he was in pain, but he clings to Cal, humping the air like it actually does something. Cal watched, enthralled. He was, honest to god, having a dry orgasm. With how they’re positioned, it’s like his toilet's coming with all the piss it’s taking.

Absolutely astonishing.

“How’s it feeling baby?” Cal asked, feeling tingly all over. He lightly bucked his hips, watching some piss squirt out. “If you perfectly describe what you’re feeling right now, I’ll stop.”

Simon peaks through his arms across his face. His eyes are bright and wet from crying again, and Cal can hear sniffles in between the hissing sound. There’s a hint of… hatred on his face, covered by exhaustion. Cal caught it though, and it made him giddy.

“ _Anhh-!_ ” Simon moaned loudly, when Cal peed at full strength. He started panicking when Cal wasn’t letting up, despite his weak flailing.

“I have a full bladder, dumb bitch. And I’ll keep filling it up ‘til you look six months pregnant. But all you have to do is talk to me, sweet cheeks, and I promise I’ll stop.” Cal mustered an honest looking smile, as he finishes off his beer.

“It hurts!” Simon finally screamed, and Cal paused. He gestures Simon to continue, emphasizing with some bouncing. “It… hurts… but… in a w-w-wierd way. F-… feel good on t-that… spo-spot. B-but… I feel… r-really full. So full. My insides are so stretched w-with you-your… p-p-pee.”

_Oh,_ Cal really wanted to cum. He was panting real hard as he grab Simon’s hips, earnestly fucking him with the little movement he can afford. He’s short of just humping the crying boy. Jostling their bodies around. The loud sloshing of piss, the warmth of it all, even the occasional spurts that tinkles down his body, staining him yellow, everything was so fucking exhilarating. It had _Cal_ be the one shouting in pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ \- Jesus fucking Christ! take it you little bitch. Take it all! Dirty stupid slut. This is all you’re good for! You perfect fuck hole!” Cal moaned. 

Soon enough Cal can feel Simon's stomach bloat, not a whole lot but the skin around his abdomen feels taut as he rubs it. He gave one last, hard thrust before sitting up. When he fully stands, Simon sort of hangs off him. Utterly spent. It’s a good look on him.

He holds on Simon, jiggling his prone body a bit as he tries to yank off his whole dick and balls out. He revels in the sobs he got from him while he does this, so he plays with him some more, doing it for a few minutes before deciding to really pull out. In the end only his balls were free, letting out a nice _pop._

Some piss squirted out as he shifted, making a mess below them. That felt really good. Enough to make him hard. But not quite. So, Cal peered down at Simon's hole, red and stretched wide around his girth. He’s still, amazingly tight, the ring of muscles around his cock oozes a mixture of semen and pee. Cal rolled his hips, and more of that mixture squirts out. He coats it with his fingers, primarily his thumb and index finger. He brings it to Simon, who was so fucked stupid it took him a second and a slap to recognize Cal's hand in front of him.

"Suck." Cal ordered, and Simon followed. He barely had any inhibitions left in him, having Cal fuck it right out of him, so he suckles on his fingers. Like a babe on a teat.

"You like that don't you, huh? Little slut? Do you like daddy's piss and cum? Maybe tomorrow I'll make that your formula." Cal laughed maniacally when Simon moaned.

Cal pushed their bodies to the side, away from the mattress and to the cold concrete floor.

"I'll have to feed that to the other end first. I have to make you _very_ full to satisfy a baby whore like you." He grunted, as he starts to piston his cock in and out of Simon again.

The little squirts turned into obscene squelches as Cal pumps his hips. The mess coaxes his crotch, thighs, especially his balls. Simon’s whole lower body is coated in piss-cum. A puddle forms underneath them, and grows larger and larger the more Cal lazily fucks him. Simon outstretched arms shakes as he whines, dry cumming again. Cal's literally fucking the piss out of him. And he’s way too tired to realized that he laughed out loud at that. 

Once he’s done with his dry orgasm, Simon was out cold. He didn’t react when Cal licked inside his ear. That’s fine. He was sleepy too. He let the squelching and warmth of his sloppy boy pussy lull him to sleep.

Cal can't wait to do the whole thing again once he wakes up from his nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! omg I snapped with this one. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support guys! I'm really insecure about my writing, since English isn't my first language, but I guess smut really brings something out of me hehe. And I'm glad you guys got to enjoy this too!
> 
> Anyways... I regret to tell you guys this but I.... ran out of ideas. (ﾉ>_<)ﾉ ︵☆ I mean I have an outline, but all the finesse I have went to this chapter, so if you have any suggestions please tell me! I would love to hear it. (As long as there's no scat and nose hooks, I'm down!)


End file.
